


Curiosity

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: In which curiosity should be a sin but one angel is very glad it isn't (and one demon agree by the end)





	Curiosity

\- Why do you sleep ?  
\- What ? What do you mean ?  
\- It seems like such a waste of time...  
\- I get bored. It kills time.  
\- Bored ? But there is so much to do here on earth !  
\- Well, we've been here a while now, I got pretty much around it all.  
\- That, my dear, is because you don't like to read. If you only-  
\- Please, let's not dive into that argument again. _I_ like to sleep.  
\- Why ? It can't be just to kill time if you say you like it.  
\- ...I have nice dreams.  
\- About what ?  
\- Things that I can only have in dreams.  
\- Like what ?  
\- I'm not telling. Why don't you try sleeping and see for yourself, hmm ? Maybe you'll dream of food or something.  
\- I feel like I should be insulted but actually that would be nice. Not so much as real food though.  
[...]  
\- You could... come over, if you ever feel bored.  
\- At 2 AM ?  
\- Why not ? Like I told you, I don't sleep.  
\- ...I'll keep that in mind then.

02:47 AM  
\- Why alpha century in particular ?  
\- I helped to create it, I wanted to show of. Where would you rather have gone ?  
\- Hmm, I didn't really think about it... I heard there is this constellation that looks like a rose though, that must be beautiful.  
\- You're a sap.  
\- I'm an angel, it comes with the job description.  
\- Tell that to Gabriel.  
\- Well... Speaking about Gabriel, you never told me exactly what happened when you got Up There.  
\- Believe me, you don't wanna know. You're alive, I'm alive, we're free, that's all there is to know.

04:24 AM  
\- Why do you keep plants ?  
\- What is it with you and questions lately ? Isn't curiosity a sin or something ?  
\- Actually, it isn't. It was a bit of a debate at the time but they chose gluttony over it.  
\- Someone must have wanted to annoy you personnaly.  
\- I'm a gourmet, so it doesn't concern me.  
\- You're the one that inspired jesuit's casuistic, aren't you ?  
[...]  
\- Is it just so you always have someone at hand to yell at ?  
\- Obtinacy should be a sin too.  
[...]  
\- Alright, I'll tell you if you tell me a secret of yours.  
\- But... I don't have any secret.  
\- Seriously ? That's so boring.  
\- ...  
\- Aw, don't pout. Ok, you win, I'll tell you. But you have to promise first you won't say anything about it. Not a word. Not now, not later.  
\- ...That sounds a bit ominous. Alright, I promise.  
\- It reminds me of the Garden.  
\- ...Crowley...  
\- You promised.  
\- That's... I did but-  
\- My glass is empty, is that a way to treat your guest ?  
\- ...Well, the _bottle_ is empty. Let me see if I have something else out back.

06:21  
\- Is it time for breakfast yet ?  
\- I still feel the tast of alcool in the back of my tongue, how can you even think of eating anything...  
\- You lack training.  
\- I'm not sure that's the kind of training anyone should have.  
\- You probably don't have coffee anyway, you herbs-drinker.  
\- What's wrong with herbs ?  
\- Nothing, it's the way you consume them that is : herbs should only be allowed to be smoked.  
\- ...I'm not answering that, you Philistine. We do live in england most of the time, it's only sensible to adapt to the local culture.  
\- Yet I don't see you eating bacon and eggs for breakfast.  
\- You can't eat anything else in the morning once you have had croissant. Plus, there is that french backery just around the corner and-  
\- What were you saying again ? A « gourmet » ?  
\- Absolutely. You can bring your own coffee next time if you must.  
\- …  
\- Crowley ?  
\- Nothing, just- I... liked the sound of that.  
\- Of ?... Oh. You do know you're always welcome, do you ?  
\- ...I should go for today. I'll bring croissants next time, I bet they'll go well with coffee.

At the door  
\- ...Do you dream about the Garden ?  
\- What- No. No, Aziraphale, I... dream about you.  
\- About m-... But you said it was something you don't- Oh.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...I'm going now, just forget-  
\- Wait. There is- I do have a secret after all.  
\- ...?  
\- I- I did. Try sleeping, I mean. But I- Well I dreamt about you, too, and-  
\- I'm going to kiss you, you have one second to say no.  
\- ...  
[...]  
\- It's a bit too late for breakfast now, should we go get diner ?


End file.
